LIVING WITH YOU
by kitty-wolfxxx
Summary: karkat is living with gamzee. (karkats an insomniac) its basicly how they live with each other in life and how karkats start to get flushed feelings for gamzee *humanstuck*
1. Chapter 1

It was 3 am karkat vantas was staring at the door to his house, well not HIS house his "his best friends " house , but it was more like a flat or a really big apartment. All well it was still home to him, he glanced over to the note on the table, and it was a letter from gamzee. It read:

'_Hey motherfucker gonna be motherfuckin late from work so stay put honk ;o)'_

The young man wondered ~_god damn insomnia~ _if he wasn't an insomniac he could sleep and not have to think too much about when gamzee would return home , he hoped out of the coach and started doing' things due to boredom.

"RAWWWRRR" he well…..roared he was holding a toy battle ship in one hand and was flailing in the bath just completely full off bubbles.

At 4am he somehow managed to get behind the fridge, he whispered "HE'LL NEVER FIND ME~ MWHAHAHAHA".

At 5am the young protagonist was staring of into space singing to himself, "make he a member of the midnight crew WA WA WA WA WA WA WA WA WA WA"

After a good half an hour of singing, he finally came to a conclusion.

"He's never coming back" this was a rare moment where karkat would share his emotion, gosh he hated showing his "true feelings" he always felt so pathetic, by this time his eyes were half-closed and his sight was fuzzy.

"Hey mother fucker…can't sleep again?"

He tried to reply but a low groan just sliver out, the tall one smiled, gamzee was, always freakishly tall while karkat was quite small…

But gamzee thought nothing of it. He was always understating, he picked up karkat resting the small ones head against his chest.

Breaking the silence karkat said "I thought you weren't going to come back"

His face slighting pushing gamzee stayed silent but smiled .he clenched the small one tight , he lay down on the bed still holding karkat he enjoyed moments like these when karkat was silent and not letting his shit be flipped. Karkat was finally asleep. gamzee loved his karkat be he never told him. to gamzee karkat was the cutest thing in the universe (and the most important)

this was one of his reasons for gamzee working overtime he just wanted karkat to have a better life ever-since they moved in together . He never let karkat get a job h was afraid what if he was ganged up on or worse ..sexually harassed.

The thought it made gamzee clench karkat tighter . the thought of someone touching HIS karkat,the image was to much to bare.

"g-gamzee?"," karkat was slightly awake due to gamzees stress hug.

"sorry karbro … everything's motherfuckin fine .just go back to sleep,"

the small one nodded and nuzzled him-self back in the tall ones chest.

"you cold bro?"

he shook his head slowly. He was to tired to speak .gamzee held him close. Karkat was fast asleep.

This was his chance,just one... gamzee smiled and kissed karkats forehead,though karkat was asleep he unconsciously nuzzled gamzee in return.

**A/N OMG I DID IT I WROTE ONE OK SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD I MAKE MORE ?**

**HOMESTUCK AND ALL ITS CHARECTERS ARE PROPERTY TO ANDREW HUSSIE .GO CHECK IT OUT LOL :O).**


	2. Chapter 2 SORRY

_**OMG SO SORRY BOUT THE PREVOUS CHAPTER PROBLEM GOG THIS IS ANNOYING I WAS PRESSIN BUTTONS THEN I ACCIDENTLY DID SOMETHINOUIT OF CUROSITY KNOW ITS GRRRRRRR SORRY GUYS WORKIN ON THE REAL CHAPTER 2 KNOW UPSET LOL :O( DON'T BE ANGRY AT ME..**_


	3. Chapter 3

The clock showed 12:00. Again karkat was the first one to wake up. His head hurting and waking with slight nausia . .INSOMNIA!

And once again he woke up in a terrible mood ….

usually he would push gamzee away,but he felt to comfortable to move though , he would never admit it.

Eventually gamzee woke up,

"hey motherfucker... ya hungry?,"

karkat slightly nodded, he noticed that gamzee wasn't wearing his clown slugged..(make-up)

as gamzee got up to make he lightly kissed karkat's cheek..WHAT?! karkat was to baffled to yell at the fuckass oh gog

-down stairs-

karkat sat on the chair slugged over the table. A stack of gamzee's "double dose of miracles "

that what he called it, it was really just a pancake laced in nutella and whipped cream the process stacked up 3 times and on the top was a strawberry.

Gamzee was a pretty good cook and still is.

"hey gamzee..."

"yh? What's up,"

"I well.." he was unsure how to tell gamzee his statement.."I well I... I've got a job it-it pays good so-"

"NO!"

"BUT GAMZEE I-"

"KARKAT!" HE LOOKED AT KARKAT WITH A CONCERND HARSH LOOK ON HIS FACE .

A face karkat had never seen, while the small one had a face of someone who just lost a puppy or a child when he let's go of his balloon just watching it floating away unable to do anything.

Gamzee hated that look he felt so guilty..

"OK fine IF I walk you to work and pick you up then it's a deal."

he walked over to karkat unable to look him in the face and he placed his hand on the small ones shoulders.

"i CAN'T believe im saying this but thanks fuckass..."

" what's your job anyway?"

"i..im a waiter shit face! "

gamzee ...ended up bawling out in laughter ! He couldn't help it was such a weird job for karkat!

but...as usual gamzee and karkat walked to school together and back ,but of course today was different gamzee guided karkat to his work place remaining silent , he didn't look inside ,he just left karkat at the door, gamzee had a plan though he waited at home for an hour and a half then he came to check up on him , when gamzee entered the cafe it wasn't what he expected he noticed it was not posh yet it wasn't your usually run down joint.

Gamzee seated himself

He was staring over the room watching karkat then he saw karkat...SMILE?!

HE RARELY EVER !

by the time karkat turned around gamzee had already left,

_**wow I MOTHER TRUCKIN DID **_

_**early to OK wait for the next one also homestuck is owned andrew hussie D:**_


	4. Chapter 4 UPDATE

_**UPDATE ! YO**_

_**OK THANKS TO UMMM CHIBI NO THECHIBIRICEBALL WHO HAS INSPIRED ME TO CONTINUE WRITING LIVING WITH YOU NO YOU WERENT INSULTING DONT WORRY OK 030 AND THE REASON WHY THERE SO SHORT IS SO THAT YOU GUYS ARE LEFT ON A STRING W**_

_**AND YOU DON'T READ ALL OF IT BECAUSE I KNOW WHEN A STORY IS TO LONG YOU SKIM I DONT WANT YOU TO SKIM, OK!?**_

_**IM WORKING ON IT KNOW BUT FIRST MY NEW FIC LETTERS TO ME FROM YOU!**_

_**READ YO! **_

_**OH YEAH ALSO LIVING WITH YOU IS QUITE SHORT SO THATS ANOTHER WHY THE CHAPTERS ARE SO SMALL , IM ALSO WORKING ON OTHER FAN FICS OH TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD I DO AN UPDATE EACH LIKE CHAPTER THINGY?  
! w HALO KITTY OUT LO :O)**_


	5. Chapter 5

The next day proceeded the same,Gamzee sat with some tea in the kitchen alone...Karkat was at work and Gamzee was on holiday mainly because today was his birthday,Gamzee recalled on his previous memories:

on his 4th birthday his brother gave him his first FAYGO~,

on his 10th was kinda upsetting because his brother had to explain why his dad would never return...

his last birthday memory was his 13th his brother was mute,but tried his best to explain, why he had to go as well and ever since Gamzee was half alone...why half you ask.

Because Karkat was always next to him, being the Karkat he was.

-later-

gamzee was worried, he was panting running franticly to find his karkat.

As usual he left to pick karkat up but he wasn't there, according to the manager he requested to leave early.

-with karkat-

His face was struck with a sharp punch!

It was Vriska and Eridan ,

"Heh, you mad bro?!" taunted karkat " just cuz I gave your crush to another guy?,"

"shut up kar!" screamed Eridan as he threw another punch at karkat.

"kaaaaaaaarkat, you have something WE want …... GIVE IT TO US!" Vriska demanded

karkat started to walk backwards , he ran into these two just 3 minutes ago. He turned. He ran.

~oh god ,i'm gona die! Dammit! Good thing gamzee isn't here ….gamzee...gamzee...~

"GAMZEE?!"

There he was standing right in front of him...he reached to touch karkat then...

THWACK!

Vriska had gotten a rock and smashed it against Karkats head.

He was still conscious but he couldn't move he felt like an observer.

Gamzees blood boiled in rage , it was in its highest peek.

( _**IT'S AT THIS POINT THE AUTHOR WILL MAKE AN OBSCURE LK REFERENCE )**_

NOBODY AND I MEAN NOOOOO BODY **FUCKS** WITH GAMZEES KARKAT!

He reached for karkat to prop him up against the wall as he did this he noticed that karkats trousers were unbuttoned with the zip down...WHAT?! OH MY FU- gamzee was more annoyed more blood thirsty then anything!

He reached his pocket for his clubs obviously it was to big to keep in his pocket but thanks to the gizmo that his brother gave him he could store it there, this gizmo shrunk things he didn't know how it worked and he didn't want to know actually he did know miracles is how.

With his clubs in his hands he walked towards Vriska and Eridan his eyes were fazed, his mind distraught it had been 2 days since he drank his favourite drink sopor this stuff was better then faygo if that was even possible, the sopor made him happy made him feel ...miraculous ….he knocked Eridan unconscious with Vriska he would do something ,much MUCH worse today the DARK CARNIVAL WILL START!

_**A/N BOOM DONE HOMESTUCK IS OWNED BY ANDREW HUSSIE SO WHY WAS KARKAT GONE?**_

_**WHAT DID HE HAVE HIDDEN CLIFF-HANGERS IN THE STORY KITTY ABSCOND OR NO DESCEND BEYATCH 030 LOL :O) **_


End file.
